Who are you?
by superkat526
Summary: Everyone patiently waits to go aboveground. But Frisk is having crazy visions. Why are their friends fighting them? Frisk is female in the first few chapters but will be switched to agender which means genderless. Since in the game, Frisk goes by they/them pronouns I thought it would be best to have them go by those pronouns. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Free

"I don't know how to get the public to accept you, but until I do, you guys should stay underground." said Frisk. "yeah, guys listen to the kid, she has been right before." Sans replied. Everyone seemed sad. But Frisk was correct. Secretly, she and Sans went out to the public to see their reactions to Sans. They hated him. They called the police on them. So they ran away.

They told nobody else. Surely, if the others knew they would understand better. Yet they still listened to Frisk because they knew she was smart. So sadly, everyone returned underground. When they were underground, Frisk stayed in her room at Toriel's all the time. Nobody could get her to come out. They didn't know what she was up to. Except one guy. Sans could always get her to laugh. She let Sans in, and sometimes he brought Papyrus. Toriel would stand outside the door and listen. One time Frisk yelled out to her. "Hey mom, you know I don't need to be monitored every time my friends are over." Toriel stayed more hidden since then though.

But what was _really_ up with Frisk? Well, she was having weird visions. They'd show her and Sans fightings, or Toriel almost dead. She didn't understand it and didn't want it to happen, so she hid herself away. It got so bad to the point where whenever Frisk looked at Tori, she would have visions. It also happened in her dreams. This was also why she was stalling. Frisk was purposefully not speaking with the humans.

Then she told Sans. Sans looked very scared for a moment. His face looked like he lost everything he loved. But then out of nowhere he hugged Frisk and said "everything will be okay, kid." Frisk felt fine after that. She started to return to the world again. She talked to Sans and Papyrus. Until, she saw Undyne one day. "Hey, human. Been a while." That was all she said before her visions started up. Undyne wore a weird outfit and looked different. They were fighting. Frisk ran away crying. Alphys couldn't even understand. But Sans did.

Sans knew exactly what was happening.

Sans was, for once, _scared._


	2. Frisk

Sans knew what happened with Chara. He didn't want Frisk to erase everything. They were so close! Heck, all they had to do was get the other humans to like them! But Frisk could change it all. Did Frisk know that? Sans didn't know exactly what to do, but he had to be the one to save everyone.

The only problem was that Frisk just wouldn't talk to the humans. Sans knew why. Frisk just didn't want anyone getting hurt. She didn't want to risk it. She also did NOT want to run into her old family. Frisk hated them. That's why she came to Mt. Ebott. She was running away from her old life, which she hated. Frisk was an only child and her parents didn't really care about her. They were always busy with something else. Of course, Frisk had not planned to fall to the underground. But, when she did, she loved it.

Frisk loved having friends like Papyrus and Sans. She always had a soft spot for them. It made it easier for Sans to get secrets out of her. Sans felt bad about it. But he always remembered the other timeline. The other timeline made him mad. But whenever he looked at Frisk he always remembered, this is Frisk. Not Chara. What Sans was truly scared of was Flowey. Flowey convincing Frisk to reset everything. One time he made the mistake of saying something to Papyrus about it.

"hey, pap. remember that flower?"

"WHY YES BROTHER, THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD TRULY HARM THE HUMAN."

"well, make sure he stays away from frisk."

"BUT, BROTHER ISN'T HE DEAD?"

"he should be."

"DO NOT WORRY, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE EVERYBODY!"

"oh no."

For the next week or so, Papyrus tried to "protect" Frisk and Toriel. One time he stood outside Toriel's house all day. "Papyrus, you can come in you know." said Toriel. "NOT TODAY! I MUST GAURD THE HUMAN FROM ANY ONCOMING FLOWERS." Toriel gave him a very confused look, then walked off.

Papyrus gave up protecting the _human_ because he thought he killed Flowey. In reality, he just picked a golden flower from Asgore's garden which Sans had drew a face on.

Sans had a good theory of what he thought was going on.

But there was something that even Sans didn't know.


	3. Asriel

Asriel had turned back into Flowey. After everything that had happened between him and Frisk, he was a freaking flower again. But Flowey still knew what happened. He assumed he might forget what happened and go back to being evil, if he didn't hurry up and find out how to stop that from happening. He knew he had to find Frisk. But first, he had to find out where he was.

Sans believed Flowey was always completely insane and evil. Sure, he knew the whole Asriel thing. He just thought there was no Asriel left. Even when Flowey was "destroyed" Sans knew what was really happening. He wanted to protect everyone, but he was too lazy.

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night. She heard a noise from her window. Frisk whispered out the window, "Who's there?" A familiar voice replied, " It's me, Asriel." Frisk ran outside. But she did not see Asriel. She saw none other than a smiling golden flower.

 _"Take a deep breath," said Flowey. "There's nothing to worry about. Soon monsters will return to the surface and peace and prosperity will rule across the land. It will all be fine. Well... except for one thing." Frisk looked scared and anxious. "There is one last threat. A being with the power to erase EVERYTHING. Everything everyone's ever worked for. You know who I'm talking about, don't you? I'm talking about YOU. YOU still have the power to reset everything. Toriel, Sans, Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne... If you so choose... everyone will be ripped from this timeline and sent back to before any of this ever happened. Nobody will remember anything. You'll be able to do whatever you want._

 _That power... I know that power. That's the power you were fighting to stop, right? The power that I wanted to use. But now, the idea of resetting EVERYTHING. I... I don't think I could do that._

Frisk didn't understand any of that. But afterwards, Flowey started going crazy. He laughed and made a scary face. Then he went into the ground and disapeared. The thought stayed in Frisk's mind. She thought about the visions. She thought about everything.

Flowey had forgotten everything. His prediction was right. He had turned crazy. Flowey knew what he said to Frisk, but he didn't remember why. So he decided it was probably because he wanted to get Frisk to erase everything. He didn't know how everything became so perfect. HE wanted to be able to restart and destroy it all. And since he knew what Frisk was going through, he knew just how to get _exactly_ what he wanted.


	4. Flowey's Thoughts

"Reset."

"Frisk needs to reset. That's what I'll do, I'll make them reset." thought Flowey.

"But how?"

"What can _**I**_ say to make them reset?" Flowey said to himself.

Who does Frisk care about most? I-I'll make them suffer! I can.. I can...

Who _does_ Frisk care about?

Flowey was starting to get a migraine from all this thinking. He decided to drop the subject for the moment. He knew there were more important things to find out...

Like what happened.

Or the reason he couldn't remember anything since before the monsters were free.

He thought back to before. Frisk thought they had saved all of their friends, and then he came and ruined the fun. He trapped everyone, and...

 _And then what?_

And then he absorbed the souls. He had done it! But Flowey couldn't remember what happened next. Whatever happened, it must've been important, because everything had changed. But he didn't know exactly what changed. Something made Frisk sad, because Frisk wasn't so upset, the monsters would all be free.

The next thing he remembered after absorbing the souls was talking to Frisk, which had been a day ago. Or was it? No, no there was something else he remembered. Something else...

Flowey's thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"As- I mean, Flowey! It's cold out here! Why don't you come visit my place in the ruins?" Frisk said, surprising Flowey.

"You! Why would YOU want me to come to your house!" asked Flowey, confused.

"Um, because it's freezing out here in Snowdin? You're acting really weird. I know yesterday it seemed like you wanted to be alone, but you said you remembered what happened, and if you remember, then we should still act the way we did when you..." Frisk cut themselves off.

Flowey took this as an oppurtunity to convince Frisk to reset, so he agreed to go. Frisk pulled out a flower pot and scooped Flowey up with a smirk on their face.

"H-Hey! Put me back down!" Flowey said angrily.

Frisk didn't listen as they carried Flowey through the snow.

On the way to the ruins, Flowey thought about the way Frisk had acted. Not scared, not cautious. They had acted _nice. As if they were friends._ But Flowey knew that no matter the circumstance, he would never befriend Frisk, or anyone for that matter.

Then Flowey thought about whether or not Frisk gave any clues to what had happened while they were talking. What had they been starting to say before they said Flowey?

 _It almost seemed like_ -

Flowey's thought were, yet again, interrupted by Frisk.

"Are you coming? I know you're a monster and all, but I still think you could die out here in the cold, since you are also a flower. And even if i'm wrong, I would feel horrible leaving you." Frisk said. Flowey realized Frisk was far ahead of him. He went in the ground and popped up beside them.

He looked around. He knew he was getting quite close to the door. The door that lead to the lady's house. The door that leads to mo- I mean, Toriel's house. Flowey thought about what he started to say in his mind. He almost called her...

If Flowey had a soul, he would've felt sad. But he is incabable of feeling sad. So he dropped the subject, and paid attention to Frisk. Frisk was skipping happily through the freezing snow. Something felt wrong though. It was quiet. In fact, it was _completely silent._ Flowey realized that everyone was probably near his da- Asgore's castle.

They had reached the door, and Frisk opened it. It was still silent there too, but you could smell butterscotch pie baking.

"Is she in there?" Flowey asked.

"No, I learned the recipe." Frisk replied.

"Oh." said Flowey, sounding (surprisingly) disappointed.

"Why did that come out so sad sounding?" thought Flowey. It made no sense for him to even care. Why would he?

He wondered why Frisk was alone. Then he remembered. Frisk was all sad for some reason. He didn't know why...

but hopefully, he was about to find out...


End file.
